Rundown
thumb|The Map of Rundown. Rundown is a large multiplayer map featured in Modern Warfare 2, set in a rural area in Brazil. Overview Rundown, like Favela, takes place in a 'run-down' village in Brazil. A mountain similar to Corcovado is visible in the background, suggesting it is located close to Rio De Janeiro. The map is contested by Task Force 141 and the Militia. A murky river separates the east and west sides of the map, with three of bridges connecting the main village to the ruined buildings outside. The Militia spawns in a field on the west, while Task Force 141 spawns in a large building in the east. Most buildings have accessible second floors as well, which echoes the vertical fighting seen in Favela. Tactics Overlooking the three bridges is a large section of the second story of houses in a neighborhood, in which many teams in Team Deathmatch or Domination will try to secure. This is because it provides a high level of cover for players, as well as long sight-lines across the bridges. It also provides areas to defend A and B in Domination. To counter this, enemies will try to conceal themselves as much as possible and wait for players Camping in this area to expose themselves to try and take them out. The small, most northern bridge is frequently under fire, as well as players camping underneath it waiting for enemies to cross. Because of this, it is advisable to use a Shotgun to either cross this bridge, avoid it altogether, or to flush out players watching it with explosives or secondary grenades. However, players crossing any bridge whatsoever are likely to be taken out very quickly, as there is little cover whatsoever and two of the bridges are extremely wide and exposed. It is advisable to use smoke grenades if planning to cross, as well as using Marathon and Lightweight or Cold Blooded as Thermal Scopes are able to see through smoke. Most buildings in the map are made of sheet metal. This means powerful assault rifles or LMGs having FMJ attached can make easy work of players taking cover in their buildings that they are camping in. Even the more dense brick or concrete buildings are easily penetrable, making this one of the best maps for unlocking Extended Mags for primary weapons with FMJ penetration kills. For added vertical attacking ability, players have access to several roofs on the map which are favorites for snipers. The most common is probably at the South side of the map, just to the West of the river, where players can jump out on top of an awning then access two other shed roofs. The third shed roof gives a long line of sight across the river and the front of the main neighborhood building. Unguided rocket launchers such as the AT4-HS or RPG-7 can be used to counter campers in second stories, as there are often large windows in which players can stand underneath and fire through at the ceiling for maximum splash range and also could perhaps take out several players at once. The cantina on the west side of the river offers a good area to defend B in domination, as well as an area to quickly take out players camping in the neighborhood. Players can also access the rafters underneath the roof via support beams, this being useful to counter revenge killing players, or if the Headquarters is located in the building. At the Northeast section of the map is a villa, in which an accurate sniper can devastate targets at the other end of the map. This building is however easily flanked, so Claymores or a teammate with an automatic weapon can be useful to counter players going for revenge. It is also useful for defending A in Search and Destroy, but this is a known spot for attackers to check before planting. There are masses of foliage and rarely ventured areas on the map, these being perfect spots for players to lie prone in while waiting for killstreak rewards or while operating manned ones. These areas are also frequented by Boosting players, but their Tactical Insertions are relatively easy to see as they contrast with the dark terrain. This high grass is also useful for players setting up ambushes. Care Packages or Emergency Airdrops are recommended to be placed in the grass as their markers are difficult to see as well as the packages when they drop. The river that runs through the map is very useful for attacking enemy spawns, or trying to break a Spawn Trap. The river is often overlooked and is also easy to conceal players running through as it is dark and if players stay to the sides they are difficult to see. This map is commonly used by players wishing to complete the Flawless Challenge, by hiding in remote buildings like the gas station, or in the long grass, using Perks such as Cold-Blooded and Ninja. This map is very good for an assault rifle - rocket launcher combination because of Rundown's close quarters areas and areas where the player just has to make a mad dash for it. Trivia *This map along with 4 other original maps is special as there isn't a exit blocked by a vehicle. *A bombed out building can be found on the Militia side of the map that is similar to the fuel station on Overgrown, including a rough sketch of ex-President Al-Fulani. *A single turret can be found on the map with a commanding view of the middle bridge. It must be climbed to however, so it is generally inefficient to try. Also at the turret if the player goes prone behind the sandbags he can see through and shoot at enemies crossing the bridges without being exposed to enemy fire. *The petrol station on the edge of the map along with the plants near the station is a popular place to "boost" on free-for-all as is the edge of the river. *There is an indestructible TV on this map in front of the bridge. *The cars in this map have newspapers with Arabic letters in it. *Throughout the map there are several posters which feature a picture of the Titanic. *The dead cows are a definite continuation of the Call of Duty franchise to consistently have at least one level and/or multiplayer map in the game that has dead cattle. *From the boathouse it is possible to jump from the top window on to car in the river taking very little if any damage at all. *In the 'Drug Store', upstairs there are two Cocaine bags, and if the player shoot them, white smoke puffs up. *Since this map is fairly large, many people will boost in places like the gas station and in the fields. *Curiously, this map is classified as a "Desert" environment. (e.g. players who use a sniper class will wear the Desert ghillie suit) *At the Militia Spawn point, next to the first house in front (the one with no roof) there will be a palm tree. That tree has no physical properties whatsoever, making it an excellent place to snipe from inside of. *There are several areas on the map which give a direct view across the map, this can lead to easy 'first bloods' and it encourages cross-map sniping. Video thumb|300px|left|Gameplay on Rundown Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels